


marital proxy

by cryingaggressively



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, the schmoopiest of schmoop, written in about 20 minutes and not betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingaggressively/pseuds/cryingaggressively
Summary: Lucifer avoids her eyes and starts to ramble. “They didn’t let me in with you, at the ICU. Since you and Daniel aren’t married anymore your mother is the only one who can decide that, and we couldn’t reach her, at first. She had to argue with the staff for me to stay here overnight and they only allowed it because we’re partners, at work.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 262





	marital proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff, probably a bit OOC. I might write a second part to this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chloe comes to to faint beeping sounds and the smell of disinfectant. It’s disorienting but also not the first time this has happened. She’s in the hospital. Again.

She tries to open her eyes but winces and squints at the bright light that assaults her immediately. Trying to lift a hand to her face doesn’t work out, uncoordinated as she is, and she almost jabs her own finger in her eye.

A warm hand closes around hers, the feel of it familiar.

“Calm down, no need to poke your own eye out,” Lucifer chides her softly, the lilt of his voice comforting.

Chloe blinks rapidly, adjusting her line of sight towards his general direction. He’s sitting to her left, on a plastic chair that looks like it’s seen better days. He squeezes her hand, tugging it gently back down.

“Hey,” she manages to croak. Her throat is dry like she’s been on a three-day bender and she’s got a headache to match.

“Hello, darling,” he replies. He lifts his unoccupied hand to her face, stroking back a strand of hair that, how she belatedly notices, is blocking a bit of her vision. “How are you feeling?”

To her defence, it is the truth, so she replies, “Like crap.”

He huffs, amused, and strokes his thumb over the back of her hand. “I can imagine. Stop getting shot, would you? It’s terribly disconcerting.”

She can only groan in response. Her headache is killing her.

Lucifer drops her hand. Chloe, to her utter embarrassment, whines at the loss of contact. “Hush, I’ll get a nurse and be back right away.”

Of course, he’s true to his promise and back in a minute, but she still hates it. Hates being laid up in hospital and how weak and helpless she feels.

“The nurse is coming soon, she’s got a bit of a situation right now,” Lucifer promises, sliding back into her room.

“Trix?” Chloe asks.

He smiles faintly, but it’s strained. He gestures towards her left, to the window. It’s dark outside. “It’s three am, love. Daniel will be here with her in the morning.”

She stretches out her arm, trying to lure him back to her, but lets it drop immediately. Right. She was shot.

_Jeeze, that hurts._

He’s next to her in two huge steps, panic in his eyes.

“’m fine,” Chloe assures him, “jus’ stupid.”

Lucifer strokes her cheek softly, back at it with the pained smile.

“Hey.”

He looks at her questioningly.

“What is it?” she asks him, gripping his hand in comfort.

A look of utter incredulity overtakes his face. “You were shot, as you might remember?”

She can’t help but smile at that and squeeze his hand. “Yeah… what else?”

Lucifer hesitates for a moment, then goes around the bed and sits back down in the chair. She follows his movements, stiff and at odds with his usual grace.

There’s a long pause, then he blurts out, “Would you consider marrying me?”

She stares at him, completely baffled and at once, the fuzziness she’s been floating around in is almost gone. “What?”

Lucifer avoids her eyes and starts to ramble. “They didn’t let me in with you, at the ICU. Since you and Daniel aren’t married anymore your mother is the only one who can decide that, and we couldn’t reach her, at first. She had to argue with the staff for me to stay here overnight and they only allowed it because we’re partners, at work.”

He glances at her, then continues. “I don’t want that to happen, ever again. So, would you consider it?”

Her stomach plummets. She’d thought – but well. “No. No, Lucifer.” Her eyes are burning.

To her surprise, he completely deflates. There’s no pushing back, no cracking of jokes. Instead, he nods.

“I understand.” His voice sounds foreign to her, small and thready. He clears his throat.

Chloe, again, takes his hand into hers. “I don’t want you to want to get married for only that,” she tries to clarify. It’s hard. Her throat is still dry and her brain trying to catch up on everything.

“If that’s the reason, I can make you my medical proxy.”

“Oh,” he breathes. His eyes are wide, and he breathes out again before he answers.

“It’s not. I mean, yes, it is a reason, but it’s not. Only about that,” he rushes out. He’s still looking her in the eye, but he’s squirming.

Chloe’s heart flutters in her chest. There’s a flush creeping into her cheeks and she can practically feel how dorky her smile is.

“Okay then,” she says, giving his twitch hand what she hopes to be a reassuring squeeze.

Lucifer stares at her for a moment, then grins at her. “Okay then.”

* * *

The nurse is appalled to find him kissing her when she finally makes it to Chloe’s room.


End file.
